Existing electro-pneumatic braking equipment requires the use of an additional operator control facility to provide signals for the electronic controls of car brake systems. The signals are conveyed by radio signaling between a locomotive and cars of a train or conducted through trainline wires connected between the locomotive and cars and throughout the cars of the train. Such signals cause the electro-pneumatic brakes to assume conditions based upon the operator's use of such devices as push-buttons located in the cab of a locomotive. Existing brake handles in the cab are not used during application and release of the electro-pneumatic brakes. Further, the addition of a separate control device clutters an already crowded environment in the locomotive cab. The operator is therefore required to be trained on two methods of controlling the braking system on the train, namely, the push button controls and the well known brake handles. Further, brake status display is in two places, namely on the ECP control device and on the operator's normal display screen. This divides the attention of the operator.